


Pillow Prince

by Misspixieice



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Sex, pillow Prince noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: My very first posting! A short Drabble I wrote for addi /@eaddi/ to help her fall asleep. I turned it in to a reader insert for all of you lovelies to enjoy as well.





	Pillow Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_addi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/gifts).



It was nearing midnight when you finally fell into bed beside Noctis. “Y/N, you’ve been gone so long, you really need to rest more.” He wraps his arms around you and pulls you close, burying his nose in the crook of your neck. “Astrals you smell so good, Y/N.” He groans and spoons into you.  
You’re barely awake and half-heartedly push his shoulder. He starts to pepper kisses on your neck and along the base of your hairline.

“Noct, sleep,” you groaned wearily.

You don’t manage to say much, but you do get that. The sound of his name in your sleepy voice has him grinding against your backside just a tad more.

“You’re so beautiful when you whine for me,” he teases. The hands around your waist loosen as one trails down your leg and back up. He squishes your hip and a light moan leaves your lips.

“Y/N.” He kisses your neck.

“My precious Y/N.” He leaves a kiss on your shoulder.

“My beautiful queen.”

Using only his teeth, he takes the strap of the tank top you’re wearing and grazes along your shoulder. The hand on your hip has slipped into your sleep shorts and panties. “So wet for me already and I’ve barely touched you.” You can feel his smirk on your skin.

“Noc-noctis...I though-hnng!” You can’t finish your sentence and really why would you? He dips two long fingers into your heat and you arch against his back.

“You work too hard and don’t get enough sleep.” Noctis lets out a small yawn. “I’m going to make sure you’re good and tired for a full night’s rest.”

Pumping his fingers in and out of you slowly and lazily, he sucks a mark onto your neck. Your whimpers are a symphony to his ears and he groans in appreciation. You feel his cock getting harder as he presses it onto your backside. With a grip on your neck, he turns you to kiss him, plunging his tongue in and swallowing your groans.  
He flicks his thumb over your clit just the way you like and you jolt into him. He grins, releases you from the kiss, and pulls you beneath him. “You are entirely too dressed, Y/N.” With a glint of purple to his eyes, he tears the tank top from your body and savors the sight before him.

“Beautiful. And mine,” he purrs. He descends on your decadent breast taking one in to his mouth, nipping at your hardened bud. Gasping out, you throw your hands into his hair to hold him to you. He switches to the other to give it the same attention.

“Astrals above I want you,” Noct groaned

“Then take me, Noctis,” you moan out

“I most certainly will, Y/N.”

With a flash of blue light, Noctis has pulls a dagger from the armiger. It looks to be one of Ignis’, but in the dim light, you aren’t too sure. He slices through the rest of your clothes as if they were butter, leaving the tatters underneath you. In another flash of blue, the dagger is gone and Noctis sits back to admire his work.  
There is a flush to your body; you’re panting and dripping. He dips his finger back in you and quickly draws them out to his lips tasting you. “I have yet to find a sweeter honey; a finer wine than you.”  
You blush at his words and pull him in for a lust filled kiss. This man... you break the kiss. “Noct, please. Fuck me”

“As my queen commands, but first...” He smirks as he throws his shirt off. He hoists your leg over his shoulder and dives into your heat with his mouth. He takes a long pull at your clit and has you screaming. You feel the tightening in your lower abdomen already. Noctis knows the signs. He pulls away and drops your leg. He slides three fingers into your heat and groans with you.

“Y/N are you ready for your king?”

“Hnng... yes! Noctis! My king! Fill me!” You scream to the heavens and the Astrals can hear you. Noct divests himself as he slides his fingers from you one last time. He teases your heat with the head of his cock, rubbing it along the folds, covering his head in your silky slick. “Fuck, Y/N, so good.” He pushes in and you moan in unison.  
Panting, he seats himself to the hilt. You’re so warm and tight around him. Noctis will never get over being inside you. Running your fingers in his hair again, you pull him in for another heated kiss and he starts to thrust and slowly picking up speed. He lifts your leg for a different angle and groans into your neck, “Mmmm fuck, Y/N.”  
He lifts both legs and leans them on one shoulder straight in the air against him. A swift smack to the ass has you crying out for more. Noctis obliges. He brings his fingers to your clit.

“Cum for me, Y/N. Cum for your king.”

On his command you do; screaming his name. He rides you through your high and cums a moment later. He rides it out and falls to the side, pulling you close and the blankets over the both of you. He nuzzles into your neck again and kisses you softly. His warmth surrounds you. You’re already falling asleep and Noct is not far behind you. “I love you,” he whispers into your hair as you drift off to sleep.


End file.
